


You Have 1 New Message

by Mudkipzuniverse



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its just texting, Kenny Doesnt Die, Looking at you Creek, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Middle School, Mostly Friendships - Freeform, Original Character(s), Refrences for some characters are on DeviantArt, Some Actual Relationships, Texting, Young Love is beautiful isnt it, i havent decided yet, thats it folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: This is a text ficwhich means its just text conversationsThere will be 11 OCs in this1 of them is a main character that will be in almost every chapter3 are secondary characters that will be in some but not all chaptersthe rest are referencedCharacter refrences will be at the end of their introductory chapter via a link





	1. Name Confirmed

**_It's__ _Butters_  ** **added _Dono_ ,  _Melancholy_ ,  _Great_Hair_ ,  _CartMAN_ ,  _I'm_Dead_ ,  _Purple_ , ** **_Stanley_Steamer_ ,  _Craiglord_ ,  _Double_Shot_ ,  _I'm_Bassist_ , and  _Nichole <3 _to  _Best Friends_**

 

**It's_Butters: Hey Everybody!**

**Dono: What**

**Great_Hair: Thx for the compliment but I'm with Clyde, what is going on?**

_**CartMAN**_ **changed _Great_Hair_ to  _Jewdi_**

**Jewdi: WTF Cartman**

**CartMAN: Now I'm ok with everything**

**Double_Shot: whAT IS GOING ON?!1!!!!1**

**Craiglord: Calm down Tweek**

**Melancholy: ...**

**_Melancholy_   left  _Best Friends_**

_**I'm_Dead**_ **added _Melancholy_**

**Melancholy: Damn it Kenny**

**Melancholy: I Hate You McCormick**

**I'm_Dead: I know baby <3**

 

**[Oh Look A Reference](https://mudkipzuniverse.deviantart.com/art/Melanie-Grei-712528576) **


	2. Like if you Cri Everytiem

**Double_Shot: MEL**

**Double_Shot: MEL!!!!**

**Melancholy: Wut**

**_Double_Shot_ Changed _Melancholy_ to _Edgelord_**

**Edgelord:...**

**Edgelord: You woke me up**

**Edgelord: at 3:30 AM**

**Edgelord: To change my freaking chat name**

**Double_Shot: yessssssssssssssssss**

**Edgelord: ffs ok fine**

**Edgelord: ugh I'm going back to sleep**

**Double_Shot: nooooooooooooooo**

**_Edgelord_ has disconnected**

**Double_Shot: KENNY**

**I'm_Dead: wut**

**Double_Shot: YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS**

**I'm_Dead: well shit**


	3. Child Pls

**I'm_Dead: hOLY SHIT GUYSSSSSS**

**Double_Shot: WHAT**

**I'm_Dead: MEL HAS A LITTLE SISTER AND SHE IS FUCKING ADORABLE AND POLITE AND EVERYTHING MEL ISNT**

**Edgelord: the fuck you say about me bitch**

**I'm_Dead: look up honey ;3**

**Jewdi: Melanie, pls, there are children here**

**Double_Shot: What she doing**

**Jewdi: giving death stairs to Kenny, her sister is trying to calm her down**

**CartMAN: yo where are you, I'm so down to see Kenny get his ass kicked**

**Jewdi: ffs Cartman pls**

**Dono: maybe I should call her mom**

**Craiglord: what**

**Double_Shot: Mel is gonna kill Kenny**

**Stanley_Steamer: THAT BASTARD**

**Jewdi: He is still alive, and the situation has defused**

**I'm_Dead: rip Mel, her sister is totally fight-blocking her and its hilarious**

**Edgelord: I know where you live Kenny**

**I'm_Dead: Shit**

 

 


	4. Maternal Identity Crisis

**Jewdi: anyone know why all our moms are planning to go after Mel's mom**

**Edgelord: cause my mom is an irresponsible piece of shit**

**Jewdi: oh**

**Dono: what**

**Edgelord: you heard me**

**Dono: idk where the heck you have been but your mom cleans the entire house, does school stuff, and makes awesome food everynight**

**Edgelord: nah that's me bro**

**Dono: sHE LEAVES A NOTE**

**Edgelord: does it say M at the bottom**

**Dono: yea**

**Edgelord: M = Melanie**

**Dono: I don't believe you**

**Edgelord: hold on gotta take dinner out of the over BRB**

**Jewdi: Mel if this is some kind of joke you arnt being very convincing**

**Dono: she actually just pulled some kind of casserole out of the oven wtf**

**Edgelord: see**

**CartMAN: wait u cook**

**Edgelord: ye**

**CartMAN: do you make dessert**

**Edgelord: I made cookies like an hour ago**

**CartMAN: hOLD ON IM COMING OVER**

**Edgelord: I locked the door bitch**

**CartMAN: KENNY PICK THE LOCK**

**I'm_Dead: fuk no**

**CartMAN: wHY**

**I'm_Dead: bruh have you seen my face, I might not care about my general safety but I'm not a fucking idot**

**Edgelord: your face wouldn't be like that if you hadn't pissed me off**

**CartMAN: ffs I JUST WANT FOOD**

**Stanley_Steamer: then make your own fatass**

**CartMAN: WTF YOU JUST CALL ME BITCH**

**Purple: oh dear**


	5. Things Get Noticed

_**Jewdi** _ **Changed _CartMAN_ to  _Fatass_**

 

**Fatass: BITCH WTF**

**Jewdi: ikr**

**Jewdi: I cant believe nobody else did that**

**Fatass: FUCK YOU**

**Fatass: IM CHANGING IT THE FUCK BACK**

 

 _**I'm_Bassist**  _ **Removed _Fatass_ From Admin**

 

**Fatass: token wHY**

**I'm_Bassist: This is for the black jokes bitch**

**Nichole <3: yeah they were kinda rude**

**Jewdi: ANYTHING from Cartman is rude**

**Fatass: that's not true**

**I'm_Dead: yes it fucking is**

**Fatass: NO ITS NOT**

**Fatass: MEL COME DEFEND MY HONOR**

**Edglord: bitch first off I just woke up**

**Edgelord: second what honor do you speak of**

**Dono: oh**

**Dono: OH**

**Dono: OH SHIT**

**Double_Shot: OHMYGODMEL**

**Craiglord: mel isn't gonna take any of your shit fatass**

**Fatass: FUCK YOU ALL**

**Edgelord: kinky**

**I'm_Dead: OHMYFUCKINGGODMELSTOPYOUREKILLINGME**

**Stanley_Steamer: mel takes shit from nobody**

**Purple: #CartmanGotREKT**

 

**_Fatass_ Logged Off**

 

**Craiglord: shit dude he left**

**Double_Shot: OMGHESGONNAKILLMEL**

**Edgelord: no he fucking wont**

**Edgelord: first off he is gonna have to get into my room which may I remind you has a code lock on the door and padlocks on the windows**

**Edgelord: the locks are because some people like to barge into my room without permission BTW**

**Edgelord: And second have like 4 knives within arms length of me RN**

**Edgelord: ill stab his fat bitch ass if he comes anywhere near me**

**Double_Shot: oh ok**

**Craiglord: shit gotta go dinner is ready and its wing nite**

**Double_Shot: bye craig**

**Double_Shot: well I guess its just me and you guys now**

**Double_Shot: nvr mind my parents want me to go clean shit**

**Stanley_Steamer: uh I gotta go too, Kyle is coming over in a bit and my mom says I need to clean my room**

**Jewdi: oh shit I forgot, I should start packing**

**I'm_Bassist: I'm taking Nichole to dinner, so we'll be off for a while**

**Purple: oh cool, my parents are taking me out too, maybe we'll run into you guys**

**Nichole <3: Maybe**

**Edgelord: welp, that's dinner, talk to you bitches later**

**Dono: byeeee**

 

**_Craiglord, Double_Shot, Jewdi, Stanley_Steamer, I'm_Bassist, Nichole <3, Purple, Dono, _and  _Edgelord_ Logged Off**

 

**I'm_Dead: wait mel**

**I'm_Dead: why do you have knives in your room**


End file.
